totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Elvis
Elvis, labeled as The Music Lover, was a contestant in Total Drama Amazon and Total Drama Losers. Chapter Guide Total Drama Amazon Chapter One - Elvis formed a minor conflict with Will when Elvis was obsessed with the music channel that Will passed while flipping channels. Elvis voted for "Spazz". Elvis joined the Screeching Monkeys tribe, who won immunity. Chapter Two - Elvis was one of the people laughing at Audrey when she tied herself up. He was upset afterward, for missing his iPod. Will insulted him for it. Elvis jumped during the challenge when Will said they might get his iPod. They won immunity and reward. Chapter Three - Audrey thought, in confessional, that she and Nathaniel could get Elvis into their alliance if they decide to vote out Will. During the challenge, Elvis competed in one official round, but got a bag in the free-for-all. His team won immunity. Chapter Four - Elvis accidentally broke the boys' hut, causing Will to go ballistic. Elvis joined Nathaniel's alliance to vote off Will. The alliance decided to throw the next challenge. They did so, and the Screeching Monkeys lost. Bruno confronted Elvis and told him it wasn't fair to vote out Will, and that he should vote off Nathaniel. Despite this, Elvis voted for Will. Chapter Five - Elvis felt a little bad about Will being voted out the way he was, and Elvis couldn't sleep because of it. Elvis was put on the Alpha Males tribe. Elvis did fairly well in the relay race, catching up with the girls. The boys won immunity. Chapter Six - Elvis tried to make a fire pit, but continuously failed. Niles tried to sing to him, but didn't do well. During the challenge, Elvis and Nathaniel guarded Audrey, and re-established their three-person alliance (now cross-tribal). The boys won the challenge. Chapter Seven - Elvis succeeded to make a fire pit. Elvis sat out of the challenge for unknown reasons. The Alpha Males won immunity and reward. Chapter Eight - During the challenge, Elvis had to either have no iPods, or quit the contest and get all the iPods his heart desired. He chose to stay. Because of this, his team voted for him to be captain after they lost. Elvis told the Alpha Males to vote off Frasier because of all the mean comments he made during the challenge. Elvis voted for Frasier. Chapter Nine - Elvis helped to ration the food for the Alpha Males, but didn't give himself any. He stayed up all night, then left Nathaniel's alliance. During the challenge, Elvis made the fire for his team, but passed out into the fire and got severely burned. He voted himself off that night, and was evacuated. Total Drama Losers Chapter One - Elvis pointed out that the show already had a season where the contestants went around the world. He also protested Rob's idea to only have a few people jump. Elvis jumped out of the helicopter. He voted for Rob. Chapter Two - Elvis formed an alliance with Martha, Sally, "Ugly", Hank, and Bozo. Elvis was going to vote for Jess, as James had suggested, but then was told by Audrey that James was targeting Elvis. Elvis voted for James. Chapter Three - Elvis has become the leader of the Losing Losers, which was upsetting to Frasier. Elvis had the team run to the next challenge to try and decrease the lead of the Fans. Elvis revealed that he could surf, and beat "Sarge" in the challenge. Elvis was told by Audrey that Sally was trying to blindside him, which was a lie. He voted for Sally, eliminating her. Chapter Four - Despite the losses, Elvis remains confident that the five people in his alliance will remain loyal. As part of an ongoing lie, Audrey told Martha that Elvis liked her. Elvis lost to Salvatore in the challenge. When he fell, he his his head in the boat and got amnesia. Martha worried that he'd forget that he liked her. The Losers won immunity. Chapter Five - Elvis talked to Martha, and was informed that he was on a reality show and the leader of the team. Elvis competed in the challenge. He lost the first round after forgetting how to use a hamster wheel. Jess wanted to vote out Elvis. He voted for "The Hobo". Chapter Six - Elvis was put on the Globetrotting Grizzlies team. He hit his head and regained his memory. Elvis talked to Martha, and said he wanted to vote out "Chicken". Frasier talked to Elvis and Martha about the elimination, as he was desperate for an alliance. Elvis voted for "Chicken." Chapter Seven - Elvis made a new alliance with Martha, Frasier, and Maulik, who wanted them to get rid of Salvatore immediately. Elvis revealed to Martha that he loved music because his mother always sang with him when he was young, but that he hasn't seen her since his parents' divorced. Elvis was one of the last three to cross the finish line, so the Grizzlies lost. Elvis voted for Gretel. Chapter Eight - Elvis talked about how he was happy to have Martha on his team again. Elvis got the male lead in Maulik's show, and he played Martha's love interest. The two kissed on the lips. The Grizzlies won immunity. Chapter Nine - Elvis participated in round two and five of the challenge. The Grizzlies won immunity again. Chapter Ten - Elvis tells Maulik he's not a very good teammate. Elvis and Martha did round two of the romance themed challenge. Elvis didn't participate in trying to win. He tried to stop Esteban, who was unintentionally hurting Martha. This ended up helping them win. The Grizzlies won again. Chapter Eleven - Elvis said he was impressed by Frasier this season. Jess talked about wanting to vote Elvis out. Elvis' loved one was his mom, which was upsetting to him due to their relationship. Elvis survived round one of the challenge. He and Martha hid from mechanical bulls together and made it to the final round. During the mechanical bull fight, Elvis was tackled by his bull and blacked out. The Grizzlies lost because of this. He voted for Frasier in an attempt to weaken Jess' alliance. Elvis was voted out. He and Martha kissed. Relationship(s) Total Drama Losers Martha - Their relationship started as an alliance. In chapter four, Audrey told Martha that Elvis liked Martha, though this was supposed to be a lie. She helped Elvis while he had lost his memory. Elvis and Martha were cast as the couple in Maulik's movie. The two kissed. In chapter ten, Martha tells Elvis he can talk whenever he needs to, which he appreciated. He and Martha seem to be a couple as of his elimination. Alliance(s) Total Drama Amazon Elvis joined Nathaniel's alliance in chapter four. The alliance some what ended when Audrey was transferred to a tribe Elvis and Nathaniel weren't in, but the three got it back together in chapter six. Elvis left the alliance in chapter nine, then got eliminated. Total Drama Losers Elvis formed an alliance with Martha, Sally, "Ugly", Hank, and Bozo. After the team switch, Elvis made a new alliance with Martha, Frasier, and Maulik. Background Elvis' favorite song is "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. The first song he ever learned to sing was "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star." The first song he ever played on the guitar was "You Ain't Nothing but a Hound Dog" by Elvis Presley. Elvis first became a music lover when his father played him guitar songs every night before he went to bed until he was five. Trivia Total Drama Amazon *Elvis' appearance is an edit of Trent. **Elvis is an edit of Trent because Trent like music, plays guitar, and Duncan once called Trent 'Elvis'. *'Elvis' was originally going to be a nickname. *Elvis is named and partially based off of Elvis Presley. *Elvis is a nickname the author has, after his parents misheard somebody call the author their "eldest child." (Thinking they said "Elvis child.") *Elvis only received two votes, one of which was cast by himself. Total Drama Losers *Elvis was the captain of the Losing Losers. *Elvis received five votes. *Elvis is one of five returning contestants to get a lower ranking in this season, the others being Rob, James, Sally, and "The Hobo". **He, Sally, and "The Hobo" did last more chapters this time, however. Category:Total Drama Amazon Category:Total Drama Losers